


let me be your goodnight

by takesmeunder



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesmeunder/pseuds/takesmeunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Niall's temporary fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me be your goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missingheadache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingheadache/gifts).



> obligatory song reaction fic. i'm so predictable. also dedicated to missingheadache because it was her wonderful words that inspired me to drop back into this world today. send her some love if you have the time. xx

The bar they’ve found themselves in is packed, and in Niall’s opinion overcrowded. The only positive is the distinct lack of girls trying to push their way into the VIP section. Harry’s up at the bar, body turned out towards the dance floor as an older guy chats in his ear. He looks disinterested, sipping on a blue cocktail while his gaze darts around the room looking for something, or rather someone better to spend his time with.

Niall tips his beer back, enjoys the smooth way it slides down his throat before he brings it back down, startling a little when he finds Harry’s eyes on him. Everything about the way Harry’s holding himself is screaming for help. Niall holds back a chuckle as he finishes off his drink and puts it back on the table.

“Not interruptin’, am I?” Niall says, moving beside Harry.

Harry smiles, turns his body to face the bar while the guy on his other side blinks between the two of them, trying to assess the situation. “Never interrupting,” he says lowly, signalling the bartender to bring over two shots. “Have a drink with me?”

Niall snorts, can’t help it when the guy who had been chatting in Harry’s ear snatches his drink off the bar and storms away. “Been havin’ drinks with you all night, mate.”

“So, what’s another then?” Harry says, tilting his head as the bartender puts down two shots of tequila.

Niall’s seen Harry on the pull before, seen him flirt with both men and women. Watched the way he talked and how he slid closer before whispering in their ear about taking it back to his hotel. He’s seen Harry sneak off with a venue security guard minutes before show time, coming back with rumpled clothes and his hair in disarray like someone had their fingers in it.

The thing that’s catching him a little off guard is that Harry’s now turned his charm on him. Niall’s not an idiot, he knows how many people would cut off limbs to be where he is now. With Harry grinning at him like he’s just hung the moon and dark eyes that suggest far too much for them to currently be in a crowded bar taking shots.

Niall reaches for the drink, Harry extending his own to clink the glasses together. Harry raises his eyebrows as Niall pulls the lemon off, closes his eyes and downs it in one go. He doesn’t get the chance to jam the lemon in his mouth, Harry already taking care of it with the one that came with his drink. Niall bites into it, brings his hand up to Harry’s mouth to push his lemon inside, gets the spray of juice on his fingers for his trouble. He goes to pull them back but Harry grabs hold of his wrist, pops the lemon wedge out of his mouth before sucking Niall’s thumb between his lips, and _oh_ , if Harry didn’t have him before, he’s got him now.

“Alright,” Niall says, coughing a little when his voice cracks in the middle. “You headin’ back to the bus then?”

“Was actually thinking about the hotel,” Harry says, just like Niall knew he would.

Harry clings to Niall’s back as they make their way through the mass of sweaty, moving bodies towards the back. It’s comforting in the way that it usually is when Harry’s warmth is pressed up against him, even if tonight the end game is something completely different.

Niall’s barely out the private exit when he feels Harry’s breath on the back of his neck, a second passes before Niall realizes that Harry’s pressing little kisses to the skin that’s showing. It makes goosebumps erupt up and down Niall’s arms as he calls for a car.

“You okay?” Niall asks, feeling Harry’s arm wrap around his waist.

“Course,” Harry whispers into his ear, leaning down and nipping at the side of his neck. “Been thinking about this.”

Basil taps Niall on the shoulder then, gesturing with his head to the car pulling up. “Have you then?”

“Mhm,” Harry hums, nearly climbing into Niall’s lap while Niall gets situated, and Basil rolls his eyes before shutting the car door. “Just like, didn’t know how to ask.”

“One hell of a way to ask, Haz,” Niall slides his palms up Harry’s thighs, presses his thumbs in as Harry rocks in his lap. “Just gonna get off in my lap?”

Harry whines, a sound that goes straight to Niall’s cock. “I could do.”

Niall shudders, his hands moving to get a grip on Harry’s arse and pull him closer. He can feel the hard press of Harry’s cock against his stomach, and Harry’s grinding down like he’s riding Niall’s cock and not like they’ve got four layers of fabric between them. “Could wait till we get back to the hotel. Don’t need a remake of ‘Partition.’”

Harry’s eyes glint in the darkness as the street lights pass and Niall finds himself resting his head on the seat when Harry slips off his lap to the floor of the car. Niall spreads his legs, follows Harry’s hands with his eyes as he pulls Niall’s belt through the loops of his jeans and unzips the front of them. He threads a hand into Harry’s hair, strokes his cheek while Harry gets his cock out.

“Got a nice cock,” Harry says, voice pitched low.

Niall chokes out a laugh, hips pushing up when he feels Harry’s hot breath across the wet tip of the head. “Should put it in your mouth, maybe.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Harry deadpans, but he licks his lips and drops his mouth down around Niall’s cock.

Niall’s not an expert by any means, but he’s had his fair share of blow jobs from birds and blokes alike. Harry’s quite good at using his tongue, can read the twitch of Niall’s thighs like the words of how to get him off are etched into his skin. It feels so good Niall can barely keep his head up, allowing himself to close his eyes and let his head fall back against the seat.

Harry’s hand slips up his shirt, fingers pinching at the skin of Niall’s belly and making him gasp and look down. Harry’s been a blinding sort of beautiful since Niall met him five years ago, but with his lips wet and swollen and wrapped around a cock, Niall thinks it might be the most beautiful he’s ever looked.

“Thanks, I think,” Harry coughs as he pulls off, hand jerking Niall off at an almost painful pace. Niall realizes with a start he must have been talking aloud. “Think we’re here though.”

The car lurches to a stop, and Niall watches Harry as he wipes at his mouth. He’s hard in his trousers, cock a thick line that makes Niall’s mouth water. “Any fans out there?”

“Not that I can see,” Harry says, clearing his throat. “Don’t hear any shrill screams do you?”

Niall pauses where he’s tucking himself into his jeans, trying to get at least somewhat presentable before exiting the vehicle. “No. Must be later than I thought.”

Hotel security pulls open the door when Niall’s scrubbing a hand through his hair. “All good Mr. Horan, Mr. Styles?”

“Alright,” Harry says, nudging at Niall’s thigh when he doesn’t move. “Think we’re both knackered. Time is it?”

“3:30,” Security says, moving back as Niall swings his legs out. “Quiet night around here.”

Niall turns to look at Harry, suddenly grateful for the lack of paparazzi because Harry looks like he just got fucked in the back of their car. Seeing as it was only him and Niall in the backseat, Niall can imagine the conclusion everyone and their mother would have come to if they’d been photographed like that.

“Ready for bed,” Harry says as they walk inside the hotel. It’s more for the security guard leaving them at the elevators than anyone else. If the way Harry’s looking at Niall wasn’t an indication of the fact that they weren’t actually going to sleep, when Harry hits the button for the floor that Niall’s on and not his own would have been.

Niall’s fingers itch to touch, but his eyes dart up to the hotel camera and memories of the last time hotel footage got leaked send a shiver down his spine. The elevator beeps when it hits the 23rd floor, the doors sliding open to reveal the hallway. If either of them were going to back out, now would be the time to do it. Niall figures the time came and went when Harry slid to his knees in the back of their car.

Harry’s a solid presence behind him as he slips his card into the door and pushes it open. He lets Harry inside and closes the door behind him, pauses to take a breath and let the fact that Harry Styles wants a shag in his room sink in.

“Coming?” Harry asks, chuckling a little when he realizes what he’s said. “I mean, hopefully we both are but. You don’t have to do this, you know that right?”

Niall lets out a breath, shuts his eyes as Harry’s hand come to rest on his hips and push under his shirt. He turns around to face Harry very slowly, takes in a breath over how dark Harry’s eyes are. “Think if I didn’t want you here, you wouldn’t be standing here.”

Harry licks his lips, and Niall can’t help himself. He gets his hands back into Harry’s hair and pulls his mouth down for a kiss. Harry kisses much like he performs, determined to please and aiming to get a reaction. He licks at the seam of Niall’s mouth, sucks on his tongue and bites his bottom lip all while leading Niall back towards the bed.

He pushes Niall down onto the bed, slipping back down to his knees. It’s only a second later that Harry’s got his hot mouth around Niall’s cock and his hands pulling gently at his balls.

“Jesus,” Niall gasps, trying to widen his legs but Harry had been so eager he’d only tugged Niall’s jeans down around his thighs before sucking him in. “God, Harry. I’m gonna—“

Harry pulls off, lips red and swollen. “You could like, fuck me. If you want.”

Niall reaches down and grips at the base of his cock, takes a deep breath to try and calm the racing of his heart and the sudden desperate need to come. “I want,” he confirms with a grin, grabbing Harry’s chin to give him a dirty kiss. “I’ve got stuff in my bag.”

“You’ve got stuff?” Harry asks. “Color me surprised.”

Niall rolls his eyes, pushes Harry onto his arse so he can wiggle out of his pants. “Shut up. Just cause I’m not like, public about it, doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy a good shag from a bloke now and then.”

Harry’s shoving his own jeans down his legs, and Niall watches as his cock bobs up and curves to the right. It’s wet at the tip and Niall’s mouth hurts from how quickly it waters again.

“When was the last time?” Harry asks, bending over Niall’s bag to dig through the side pocket. Niall gets distracted watching, finds himself palming at his cock as he watches the curve of Harry’s arse. “Couldn’t wait for me?”

Niall blinks himself out of his stupor, looking up at Harry and then the foil packet and small bottle he has in either hand. “A few months ago. And you’re just like. Really fucking fit, Haz.”

One side of Harry’s mouth quirks up, his dick bobbing as he walks back towards Niall. “Not so bad yourself,” he says, and Niall finds himself sliding up the bed so Harry has to knee walk up the comforter to straddle his hips.  “Did you want to…?”

Niall lets his hands come up to Harry’s chest, fingers pinching at his nipples before slipping down past the butterfly on his chest to rub his thumbs over the laurels on each side of his hips. “I could do,” he says, leaning forward to catch a nipple between his teeth and suck before pulling back. “Or I could watch you open yourself for me.”

Harry runs a hand through his hair and spreads his legs further on either side of Niall’s hips. Niall watches as he coats his fingers and reaches around to get at his hole. Niall can tell the second Harry gets his first finger inside. His eyes flicker shut and he gasps, rocking backwards while he bites at his cherry red lip.

“Feel good?” Niall breathes out, moves his hands around to squeeze at Harry’s arse, then further to rest gently on the hand Harry’s using to finger himself open. Harry’s got two fingers tucked inside now, scissoring them and working himself backwards onto them as he works them in and out of his lube slick hole. Niall leans forward more, rubs the tip of his finger around in the lube before he presses inside alongside Harry’s own.

“Fuck, yeah. _God_. Niall, I—“

Niall pulls out his fingers, hand groping for the condom and the lube in the sheets. His fingers shake a little as he tears open the packet and rolls the rubber down his cock. Harry, the ever perceptive bastard that he is, reaches for the bottle when he sees Niall’s hands shaking. “S’alright, yeah? It’s just me,” Harry says, slicking up Niall’s cock before leaning down to kiss him. “S’just me. S’just us.”

“Yeah,” Niall agrees, wrapping a hand around Harry’s back and flipping them. Harry huffs out a breath when he hits the mattress, but he adjusts quickly. He opens his legs around Niall’s waist and grabs a pillow to tuck under his hips. Niall gathers both of Harry’s hands and pins them up above his head. “S’just us.”

Niall looks down as he positions his cock at Harry’s entrance, can feel the sweat beginning to drip down his back when he pushes in slow. Harry gasps, hands nearly breaking free of where Niall’s got them locked together with his hand. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Harry moans, uses his foot to push at the back of Niall’s arse. “C’mon, fuck me. I’m not glass.”

“Jesus,” Niall gasps, pushes the rest of the way in and tries to take a breath so he doesn’t come the second his hips tuck up against Harry. “Give a man a minute.”

Harry laughs, but it quickly turns into a moan when Niall pulls back and thrusts in a little harder. “Yeah, that’s it. Harder.”

Niall rolls his eyes, releases Harry’s hands and slides his arms underneath Harry’s shoulder to grip overtop. Like this his body is touching Harry’s nearly head to toe, and he can feel Harry’s hard cock dragging against his stomach with every thrust. Niall tightens his stomach muscles, bites down on Harry’s neck and fucks in a little harder.

Harry’s a wreck beneath him, fingers scraping down Niall’s back in a way that Niall’s pretty sure will be leaving scratch marks in their wake. Every touch from Harry’s hands to Niall’s skin feels like a burn, like he’s leaving imprints that will be there long after the night is over. Niall props himself up on his elbows, gets a hand between them so he can curl his fingers around Harry’s cock and jerk in time with his thrusts.

“ _Fuck_ , Niall, I’m—“

Harry’s whole body tightens, his arse clenching tight where Niall’s buried inside him as he comes in spurts, so hard it hits Niall’s chin as he works him through it. Harry’s shivering when he’s done, sinking back into the mattress while Niall continues to fuck him.

“Gonna come for me?” Harry asks, slow and a little slurred from having come so hard. “Fill me up and make me all messy?”

Niall laughs despite the coiling in the pit of his stomach, feels the way heat travels down his spine like a fire’s been ignited in his bones. “What kind of porn star talk—“

Harry clenches when Niall thrusts in, his fingers pulling on his neck to connect their lips. It startles Niall’s orgasm out of him, grinding in deep and coming into the condom with a moan Niall’s sure can be heard around the entire floor. It feels like he comes for ages, dick still kicking off inside Harry while he tries to catch his breath.

When he comes to, Harry’s petting at his neck and leaving gentle kisses across his shoulder. Niall frowns at the mess between them, a lot less sexy now that the urge to fuck and come is gone. He pulls back slow, hand holding the used condom as he pulls out. He tugs it off, leaning over the bed to toss it into the bin before collapsing on the bed beside Harry.

“So like,” Harry starts, sounding like he’s about to pass out. “We’re good at that.”

Niall can barely think straight, head still spinning from coming so hard. “Yeah, well. S’just us. Everything we do.”

Harry cleans himself up with the tissues beside the bed and rolls over to throw a leg over Niall’s. “We could do it again.”

“Give me a few hours,” Niall says, patting Harry’s stomach with his eyes closed. “Then we can go again.”

Harry snorts, pressing his face into Niall’s shoulder. “Not tonight. I meant like. Maybe when we’re lonely and can’t pull? Or when we’re bored. Or can’t sleep.”

“So basically what you’re saying is any time we’ve got some time off, we should bang,” Niall supplies helpfully. There’s a reason why that might be a bad idea niggling at the back of his head, but he can’t be bothered to address it right now. “Sounds good to me.”

“Great,” Harry says happily, pulling a clean blanket up and over their bodies. “Sounds like a plan.”

Niall hums softly, pulling Harry in closer and resting a hand on the leg he’d thrown over Niall’s. It’s so warm underneath the covers, and Niall falls asleep with Harry filling all of his senses in the best way.


End file.
